


Collateralis

by Pomme_Empoisonnee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/Pomme_Empoisonnee
Summary: Edward y Roy tratan de mantener su relación a flote a pesar de la distancia, lo que les permite conocerse mejor y meterse en algunas situaciones descabelladas, pero, siendo ellos, ¿cuándo no?Secuela de: Seducido por un idiota.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 20
Kudos: 8





	1. Aufklärung

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van Hohenheim es muchas cosas a ojos del mundo: un científico, posiblemente el hombre más inteligente del mundo, un misterio sombrío, un pobre diablo, un posible sugar daddy del que muchas de sus alumnas se han enamorado, pero, oh, sí: todo depende de la persona a quien se le pregunte.   
Para Edward siempre ha sido un imbécil.

En Xerxes, Van Hohenheim era una especie de notoriedad desde que apareció en la universidad, hace poco menos de veinte años, con varias propuestas en una carpeta gastada, una maleta desvencijada en la mano y la necesidad de capital para financiar sus investigaciones en el desierto, esperando encontrar una nueva fuente de energía renovable que cambiara el destino de la humanidad.

Al principio nadie lo tomó enserio y, como solía ocurrir con cualquier espíritu emprendedor nuevo, muchos lo tildaron de loco, pero, al poco tiempo y bajo el escrutinio escéptico de aquellos que se ofrecieron a darle una oportunidad —quizás con el cruel pensamiento de simplemente _ponerlo en su lugar— _demostró ser el nuevo cerebro del siglo XXI, a lo mejor con el talento suficiente para competir contra eminencias revolucionarias del talante de Einstein, Tesla y Newton, y para Xerxes pasó de ser «el chiflado de la cola de caballo» a toda una mina de oro, por lo que dejaron de dudar acerca de poner en sus manos una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero y darle acceso a _cualquier_ recurso que necesitara siempre y cuando les diera mucho del crédito en sus patentes.

Van no puso objeciones, ansioso de empezar a trabajar para cerrar su mente al mundo y dejar, a varios kilómetros de distancia, sus demonios, que no eran pocos.

Aparte de que era un hombre sumamente inteligente, otra cosa que se podía decir de él era que no solía tratar mucho con la gente, quizás porque, gracias a su genio, que lo separaba con una fina línea bien marcada de todos los demás, meros humanos comunes y corrientes, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, así que también podía alegarse que, a pesar de haberlo conocido por _lustros_, nadie del campus lo consideraba su «amigo» —porque del lado de Van el estatus era recíproco— y, a decir verdad, varios de sus colegas preferían tratarlo con el mote de «profesor» antes que hacer el intento de iniciar algo más _formal _que les permitiera acercarse a él y conocerlo verdaderamente.

Incluso, cuando sus investigaciones comenzaron a ganar popularidad ante el mundo científico y algún listillo le puso el sobrenombre de «Hohenheim de la Luz» —desierto, energía renovable, _luz_: geniooosss— muchos optaron por empezar a llamarlo de esa manera y, en los casos más extremos, en que la envidia de la gente se volvía demasiado grande y no encontraban una forma mejor de hacérsela notar a una mente tan brillante, se metían con él nombrándolo «Alquimista», «Hechicero» o «Mago».

Pero todo eso le pasaba completamente desapercibido a un sujeto como Van, que iba por la vida con el flequillo dorado siempre despeinado, la coleta floja en la base de la nuca, gamas de ropas desgastadas tan similares entre ellas que daba la impresión de que había usado el mismo conjunto los últimos quince años y las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón o el abrigo, caminando por ahí con la espalda encorvada y los ojos, siempre ocultos detrás del destello de sus gafas, fijos en el suelo en una actitud meditabunda y casi miserable.

En realidad, daba la impresión de ser un tipo bastante triste y, gracias a su pronunciada distancia de los demás, pronto comenzaron a circular leyendas de lo más descabelladas acerca de él, como que en verdad era una especie de estudioso de lo oculto, demasiado sumergido en su búsqueda de conocimiento para interactuar con el mundo y que en el desierto hacía toda clase de rituales extraños, buscando invocar seres de otras dimensiones que le confirieran el secreto de la vida eterna —a sus pocos más de cincuenta años, la verdad era que el tipo seguía luciendo _bien, _hecho que no le pasaba para nada desapercibido a sus compañeras de trabajo, incluso a algunos hombres, otro motivo por el que los otros procuraban ponerle la zancadilla cada tanto— o _más _inteligencia —lo cual era absurdo, porque ya tenía _demasiada_—.

Algunos más discurrían que, en el pasado, había tenido una vida feliz, como la de cualquier otro hombre, con una esposa e hijos, pero que la mujer lo había abandonado al no poder tolerar sus extraños modos y, desde aquél entonces, se había visto incapacitado para encontrar el amor nuevamente —si es que alguna vez lo conoció en verdad, murmuraban algunos inhumanamente—, cual si estuviera maldito.

Los más apegados al método científico, por otro lado, se dieron a la tarea de indagar en su pasado con medios menos obtusos que la simple imaginación y el chismorreo —internet— y dieron con una extraña historia ocurrida hace más de veinte años, acerca de una empresa farmacéutica dejada en manos de herederos gemelos, uno de los cuales cometió un gran fraude que puso en peligro la vida de mucha gente, mandándolo todo a pique.

El rumor se extendió con la velocidad de pólvora encendida entre las personas del campus y, ya que la información fue censurada de algún modo y se volvió imposible saber cuál de los gemelos era Van —si el belicoso o el pobre tonto que sólo se vio arrastrado por su hermano— muchos comenzaron a tratarlo casi con cautela, lo que sólo contribuyó a aumentar el misticismo alrededor de su persona.

Había mucha gente a la espera de poder trabajar con él por el ansía de averiguar más sobre ésta figura casi legendaria y otro tanto que prefería poner pies en polvorosa ante la oportunidad, al no tener la habilidad para desentrañar todo lo raro que había en torno a ésta persona.

Pero el golpe más duro, sin duda, se lo llevó la pequeña comunidad formada por el campus, que era, prácticamente, una mini-ciudad dentro de una ciudad más grande, la tarde que Van llamó al decano de la escuela para pedirle _un favor_.

Había tenido que viajar a Central para recibir un premio —otro de tantos— por su más reciente investigación y, mientras estaba ahí, consiguió convencer a _sus hijos_ de matricularse en la preparatoria y universidad de Xerxes, respectivamente, por lo que, a partir del próximo verano, con el inicio del nuevo curso escolar, vivirían con él y su pequeño departamento, en uno de los edificios más cercanos a su área de trabajo en el campus, no bastaría para los tres, así que necesitaba encontrar un sitio más apto, ¿podría encargarse por él?

Y le colgó el teléfono sin más, dejando al hombre boqueando, sin saber qué pensar.

El problema de las localidades pequeñas y casi familiares, era que todo el mundo hablaba con todo el mundo y a todo el mundo le gustaba el cotilleo, por lo que, en cuanto el hombre cometió el error de comentarle lo sucedido a su secretaria —alías «La _Discreta_»—, a la espera de que la mujer pudiera resolver las cosas en su nombre, las noticias de que «El Alquimista de la Luz» era padre de familia y sus _hijos_ —tal vez monstruos antisociales igual de raros que él— vendrían a anexarse a su pequeña ciudad amante de la sapiencia estallaron con la potencia de bombas atómicas y, pronto, toda la localidad se convirtió en un hervidero de habladurías y ansiedad.

Sí, se preparó una casa, de dos pisos, con tres recámaras y un espacio decente en el resto de la construcción para la comodidad de tres personas — ¿y qué había de la esposa, uh? ¿Se quedaba atrás? ¿Todo el tiempo que el profesor estuvo fuera estuvo lidiando con un divorcio o algo por el estilo? Porque en ningún momento hizo mención de ella (la secretaria del decano, mordiéndose los labios y muriéndose de curiosidad, escribió «checar» en un post-it que pegó en el marco de su ordenador con uñas rojas y manicuradas) —, pero en ningún momento se recibieron solicitudes de cédulas académicas a nombre de algún Hohenheim, ni para una escuela ni para la otra, lo que tuvo desconcertadas a algunas personas — ¡ejem! Que no tenían derecho a estarlo— por un tiempo.

Las especulaciones sobre la vida del profesor, de nuevo, estaban a la orden del día:

—Tal vez enloqueció de una vez por todas y se creó una familia imaginaria —murmuró alguien antes de beber un sorbo de café y seguir tecleando en su laptop.

—O se deschavetó, sí, y secuestró a dos pobres chicos en Central para hacerlos pasar por sus hijos aquí —contribuyó una mujer, cruzando los tobillos debajo de su mesa y repantigándose en su silla, mirando al techo.

—_A lo mejor_ ustedes sólo son imbéciles y no pueden aceptar que alguien consiga tener una vida completamente privada, lejos de ojos curiosos —agregó otra mujer, levantándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz y siguiendo con la lectura del diario local en la web, deslizando el dedo por el cursor del mouse con delicadeza, sin dignarse a ver a sus acompañantes—. Lo más probable es que esos chicos sean tan brillantes como él y vengan a patearle el culo a muchos de sus hijos. Afortunadamente, yo no tengo.

La primera mujer le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos. Su hijo llevaba un tiempo fallando en matemáticas, pero estaba convencida de que era culpa de la novia, no de él, que en los primeros cursos de preparatoria lo hizo muy bien.

— ¿Y si son idiotas y por eso no los mencionó hasta ahora? —Aventuró de nuevo—. ¿No sería vergonzoso que un genio como el profesor tenga hijos tontos?

La segunda mujer le lanzó una mirada apenada mientras el hombre de la laptop rió agudamente.

Y la conversación no se quedó encerrada en esa habitación, por lo que pronto corrió a otros lugares y el ansia por que el inicio del nuevo curso estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina se volvió más grande.

—O—

Los Hohenheim llegaron al campus por la tarde, en un vehículo rentado conducido por el mismísimo diablo, tan dorado como los últimos rayos del sol vespertino que agonizaba en la distancia y vestido no de rojo, sino de gris.

La primera en percatarse de que los tan _esperados_ vecinos habían arribado, fue la profesora Agnes Castle —una mujer de casi cuarenta años, corto cabello castaño y rizado, que necesitaba gafas de fondo de botella para poder verse las líneas de la mano, pero, sobre todo, leer sus tan amadas revistas científicas, a manera de rutina, en punto de las seis— y fue porque de las bocinas de un auto derrapante se desprendía la voz de una mujer que cantaba adoloridamente acerca de _extrañar_ _a su_ _primer amor, _mismo que le robó el corazón para llevárselo lejos y dejarla con una pena latente.

Por más talentosa que fuera la artista, escucharla a voz en cuello, al grado de que los cristales de su salita comenzaron a retumbar con las ondas de sonido, no le hizo gracia, por lo que, farfullando, se incorporó, irritada, para ir hacia la ventana que daba al sitio donde el ruido se había detenido y espiar entre las cortinas de encaje.

Lo primero que vio, fue a Van Hohenheim bajándose del auto, estacionado frente a la casa blanca que llevaba varios meses vacía, desde que su antiguo ocupante se mudó a Xing para realizar nuevas investigaciones allá, con una mano en el pecho y jadeando de una forma que Agnes nunca le vio hacer antes, por lo que no pudo más que enarcar una ceja, suspicaz: el hombre más controlado y _borde_ que había conocido en su vida sudaba y daba la impresión de estar a punto de sufrir un infarto.

La música se detuvo de golpe, igual que el motor del carro, por lo que lo pudo escuchar exclamando:

— ¡Edward! ¡¿Cuántas veces te pedí que bajaras la velocidad?! —Su voz era aguda mientras hablaba, mirando con reproche a alguien que seguía en el interior del carro, dentro del cual podía distinguir, a través de los cristales transparentes, a otras dos personas preparándose para bajar—. ¡¿Así conduces siempre?! —esta vez, se oyó más escandalizado que otra cosa.

Agnes creyó que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba alzar la voz, ya que Van iba por la vida hablando a murmullos que se hacían cada vez más bajos dependiendo del rango auditivo de sus interlocutores, por lo que todo el mundo tenía la impresión de que lo hacía a propósito, sólo para incomodar y que la gente tuviera que preguntarle varias veces «¡¿Qué?!». Muchos pensaban que era un idiota por esa sencilla razón.

Un chico alto, de cabello corto del color de la miel y enfundado en una fresca camisa blanca y jeans, bajó a continuación de la cabina posterior, sonriendo de la misma forma en que seguro harían los ángeles en caso de existir.

—No puedes culparlo, pa: aprendió con Winry —lo oyó explicar Agnes antes de verlo ir hacia la cajuela del carro para extraer de ella bolsos de viaje—. Además, está de malas porque _no durmió bien _ni en el tren —lo dijo con cierta afectación descarada que hizo que la profesora alzara la segunda ceja: siempre oía a sus alumnos hablar de esa manera, cargada de doble sentido, pero había una brecha generacional que le impedía entender el tono del todo— y porque extraña al señor Mustang. Yo te diría «prepárate», porque apenas es el primer día y va a empeorar.

Agnes vio a Hohenheim poner la más clara expresión de _horror _que una persona podía hacer, lo que la sorprendió.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que otros vecinos también se habían asomado a las ventanas, incluso a sus puertas, para contemplar la escena.

Y, entonces, el demonio hizo su aparición, abriendo la puerta del conductor de un patadón que la hizo oscilar de un lado a otro bruscamente y bajando con el mismo aire que tendría un volcán a punto de hacer erupción en caso de poseer una encarnación humana.

Se trataba de otro joven. No era tan alto como el primer muchacho, quien le sacaba al menos diez centímetros de altura, y tampoco poseía su expresión dulce y sonrisa fácil: por el contrario, su aspecto era más el de un mini-Hohenheim, lo que fue como un golpe directo al plexo solar de muchos de los curiosos, ya que inclusive poseía la característica cola de caballo, igual de dorada y relampagueante, sobre todo a ésta hora del día, lo que sólo remarcaba su similitud de mandíbulas cuadradas y ojos demasiado listos para ser confiables.

Era atractivo, pero los obvios dientes apretados y el vistazo de pocos amigos le quitaban algo de encanto, debido a que, como aseguró el otro, a leguas se notaba que estaba de _pésimo_ humor y eso lo hacía flamear cual antorcha encendida, bruñida y peligrosa.

—Primero: no le digas «señor» —fue lo que lo oyó decir, dirigiéndose al chico más alto, y su exigencia salió con tanto ímpetu que, a pesar de no saber de quién rayos estaban hablando, la misma Agnes se juró _jamás_ referirse al susodicho de esa manera, bajo el riesgo de enemistarse con alguien que, aun desde la distancia, prometía tener la energía necesaria para quemar igual que el sol— y segundo: ¿a quién carajo dices que extraño?

Si antes Hohenheim le parecía un hombre que inspiraba cierto temor por el simple hecho de existir, ahora se daba cuenta de que, comparado a su estirpe, era un sujeto bastante zen, envuelto en macizos de flores, peluche suave y, ¡yo qué sé!, cachorros de pug.

El chico más alto alzó las manos al aire en son de paz, riendo encantadoramente antes de inclinarse para coger uno de los bolsos de viaje y lanzárselo al bravucón con una fuerza que lo hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás —y quejarse más— para luego tomar los otros dos y encaminarse hacia la entrada de la casa, pasando junto a Hohenheim, al que le dio ninguno y que observaba el intercambio con aspecto confuso, casi ido, como si dentro de su cabeza estuviera preguntándose cómo diablos sería su vida a partir de ese momento y si valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

El de menor estatura volvió a patear la puerta del carro, ésta vez para cerrarla, y fue detrás del otro, también pasando de largo al hombre de gafas, que seguía viendo el toldo del vehículo, parado sobre un trozo de pasto verde recién cortado, completamente ausente.

—Papá, ¡hey, papá! ¡Tú tienes la llave! —llamó el más alto, pasado un largo instante de expectación que el demonio de sudadera gris aprovechó para cruzarse de brazos con aire enfadado.

— ¡Despierta, vejete, no tenemos tu tiempo!

Agnes hizo una mueca por lo brusco de la exclamación y vio a Hohenheim reaccionar con una sacudida antes de girar sobre los talones e ir hacia los dos chicos. Lamentablemente, en el proceso, sus ojos se encontraron una milésima de segundo con los de ella, a pesar de la cortina con la que trataba de esconderse, por lo que se congeló al verse descubierta en su cotilleo.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre _sonrió, _apenado, y alzó la mano derecha para saludarla, como _nunca _antes había hecho. Automáticamente, tuvo que hacer lo mismo —por sus neuronas espejo y eso— y, una vez el intercambio estuvo hecho, el hombre se apresuró a surcar el caminillo de piedra hacia el porche de su nueva casa, donde un puñado de empleados descargaron sus pertenencias esa misma mañana, bajo la meticulosa supervisión del decano y su secretaria, por lo que todo estaba dentro a la espera de ser colocado a gusto y disposición de los nuevos propietarios.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Agnes dejó de sujetar un pliegue de la cortina, misma que se cerró con un bamboleo, formando una barrera floja de encaje floreado y semitransparente entre ella y el mundo exterior.

Volvió a su butaca y se quedó pensativa, tratando de decidir si sería bueno ir a darles la «bienvenida» con una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas igual que haría con cualquier otra persona, simplemente para asegurarse de que el hijo lobo de Van Hohenheim no le desgarrara la garganta en un arranque de ira, aunque el otro adolescente parecía saber cómo dominarlo, así que no debía tener de qué preocuparse —más que del hecho de que, técnicamente, no sabía hornear y, si les llevaba algo como aperitivo, en caso de decidir visitarlos, de lo cual no estaba para nada convencida, tendría que ser algo comprado en la tienda de conveniencia—.

Luego, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a un sujeto como el profesor Hohenheim lo suficientemente humano como para inspirarle alguna emoción o el vano impulso de acercarse.

—O—

Flora Salazar fue estudiante de Van Hohenheim por cuatro años y, al terminar sus estudios, especializándose en biotecnología, aplicó para conseguir el puesto de su asistente en una de sus investigaciones en el desierto, misma que disfrutó mucho y de la que obtuvo grandes beneficios, siendo el primero de ellos una gran cantidad de conocimientos... acerca de todo un poco, porque su instructor tenía los temas de conversación más extraños y, en los momentos menos esperados, podía ponerse a parlotear sobre todos los asuntos posibles, desde programas contemporáneos hasta los componentes de los dulces más populares que consumían los niños hoy en día —pe-tró-le-o— e incluso patrones de punto para tejer —ya que, según él, era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos cuando no estaba pensando en ciencias—.

Era cierto que el sujeto era raro, muy poco convencional en cualquier sentido de la palabra, pero no le parecía malo de ninguna forma y todos los rumores que corrían sobre él por el campus eran exageraciones nacidas de ese impulso de la gente de meterse con personas a las que no se esforzaban por entender y les parecían demasiado diferentes para incluirlas en su círculo social.

Así que tenerlo de vuelta luego de que estuviera lejos por tanto tiempo le dio gusto y, en cuanto las voces acerca de que ya estaba en su nueva casa, a tan sólo un par de calles de su edificio departamental, acompañado por sus hijos, comenzaron a hacerse oír, se alistó para ir a hacerle una visita casual, pasando por la tienda para comprarle una tarta de fresa —su favorita, según lo oyó mascullar una vez entre dientes mientras trabajaban en los sistemas de una máquina, codo a codo— a manera de obsequio.

Su reloj de pulsera marcó las ocho veinticinco cuando plantó las suelas de sus botines de tacón frente a la bonita puerta de madera, oscura y brillante, con cuatro ventanitas de cristales corrugados perfectamente alineadas en la parte superior, y llamó al timbre con un dedo ligeramente tembloroso —cuando alguna chica mencionaba de pasada que, a pesar de ser un tipo ya grande, Van Hohenheim seguía teniendo lo suyo, Flora siempre era la primera en secundar la moción—. Las luces al otro lado de los vidrios estaban encendidas, en un sutil tono de amarillo, y, gracias a eso, pudo ver la sombra de alguien alto acercándose a atender.

Y, en cuanto la entrada se abrió, la mujer fue azotada por varios pensamientos en desorden a la vez como «wow, guapo» y «qué sonrisa tan linda», además de «¿qué colonia estará usando?» y «¿cuál de los dos será?» porque las últimas semanas el comentario general era que el profesor Van Ho tenía dos hijos «en edad casadera» y, bueno… si lo veía bien, sí, lucía un poco más joven que ella, pero, hoy en día, ¿a quién diablos le importa?

— ¿…algo?

Eso le reactivó el cerebro:

— ¿Qué? —sin embargo, no muy bien.

Pero el muchacho no perdió el encanto y sólo le sonrió con una mayor cantidad de él. Era como tener un cacho de sol fulgurando más que la luna durante la noche.

—Dije: «buenas noches, ¿necesita algo?» —y, ¡flash!, risa.

Pensándolo bien, por más que fuera todo oro como el profesor, no daban la impresión de estar emparentados, porque el hombre de más edad siempre lucía tan meditabundo, cuando éste chico parecía tener la habilidad de conseguir la paz mundial con el simple hecho de existir.

Flora sujetó la tarta, que pesaba más de la cuenta, con el brazo izquierdo y extendió la mano derecha —después de limpiarse en los jeans la capa de sudor que apareció misteriosamente en ella— para saludarlo, sonriendo también y esperando haber elegido el tono de labial correcto.

—Flora. Salazar. Vine a saludar al profesor y a traerles un regalo de bienvenida —explicó, señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza el presente.

¡Boom! Otra curvatura de labios perfecta. Dios, si no fuera extraño, le tomaría una fotografía para subirla a sus redes bajo el comentario «¡conocí un ángel!».

— ¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó el joven, con un encantador rubor en las mejillas, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada, misma que agradeció, apenada. En cuanto cruzó el umbral, el chico se ofreció a tomar la tarta por ella y, cuando se la quitó de las manos, sus dedos se rozaron…—. Todavía no acomodamos todo, así que la casa sigue siendo una zona de desastre. Espero que no te importe. Soy Alphonse, por cierto, pero todo el mundo me llama Al —enfiló el corto pasillo que llevaba del recibidor a una sala conectada con la cocina, ambas llenas de cajas de embalaje abiertas o pegadas a los muros, y se asomó a una escalera de barandal blanco para llamar con la voz ligeramente elevada—: ¡papá, hermano, tenemos visitas!

Flora se aclaró la garganta por lo bajo.

Pudo escuchar a la perfección la caída en cascada de un montón de cosas pesadas y la voz del profesor mascullando una plegaria. Automáticamente sintió pena por él y se propuso quedarse a ayudar en caso de que se lo permitiesen.

Alphonse fue al mesón de la cocina y colocó la tarta encima a la vez que el sonido de pasos pesados llegó de arriba antes de que un par de piernas asomaran por el corte de la escalera, revelando a un nuevo muchacho, igual de dorado que el profesor y Alphonse, pero con un aire… menos jovial y un poco más serio y adusto, lo que le confería cierta aura interesante.

Llevaba el móvil en la mano y, en cuanto llegó al final de los peldaños, se lo pegó al pecho para cubrir la bocina, así que Flora pudo adivinar que estaba en plena conversación con alguien.

—Hermano, ella es Flora, Flora, él es Edward —en vez de darse la mano, como hizo con Alphonse, lo máximo que «Edward» le ofreció fue un gesto de cabeza que se vio obligada a repetir y, ¡vaya!, seguro el profe tuvo escondidos a sus hijos todo éste tiempo por temor a que se los robaran y los colocaran en alguna portada de revista como _Vogue _o algo así. Todas las solteras del campus estarían sobre ellos en un instante (e incluso las que no lo eran) —. Es la… —la señaló con un dedo, pidiendo más información, y Flora no titubeó antes de dársela:

—Ex-asistente del profesor. Y ex-alumna, también, en realidad.

—Eso —Alphonse volvió a sonreír encantadoramente y Edward ladeó la cabeza, viéndolo primero a él y luego a ella.

Un jaguar. Un jaguar malhumorado y salvaje. Verlo por mucho tiempo a los ojos hacía que pensaras eso de él.

Del piso superior vinieron más exclamaciones —casi de auxilio avergonzado— y el joven rubio, menos alto que su hermano, pero un pelín más llamativo, levantó la vista para observar el cielo raso antes de decidir que el estado de su padre no le importaba demasiado. Después, encaró a su hermano:

—Eres un cínico —le dijo y el rostro de Alphonse estalló en llamas.

— ¡No sé de qué estás hablando, hermano!

Los ojos de Edward, oro líquido brillante gracias a la luz artificial del ambiente, se entornaron un poco.

—No creas que no me doy cuenta. Winry me mensajeó todas tus andanzas mientras viajábamos en el tren.

En contra de todo lo posible, la cara de Alphonse se puso todavía más roja y Flora se perdió completamente. Sintió que era una conversación que no debía estar escuchando, por lo que dio un par de pasos hacia la sala, fingiendo estar muy interesada en el color de las paredes, un amarillo crema muy bonito que combinaba perfectamente con el marrón de las cortinas.

Escuchó pasos a sus espaldas y luego a Alphonse hablando en susurros que, de todas formas, pudo percibir:

— ¿Crees que eres el único que puede tener un novio mayor? —eso la hizo sonreír, satisfecha… y sentirse pésimo después, por algún motivo. Seguro no le llevaba _tantos_ años—. ¿No estabas hablando con él, por cierto?

Edward, al parecer, le dio un golpe porque, a continuación, Flora escuchó un impacto y al muchacho de sonrisa perfecta quejándose de dolor.

— ¿Escuchaste, Mustang? Te llamó «anciano» —Flora giró sobre los tacones y vio a Edward con el teléfono pegado a la cara. Le lanzó una miradilla quisquillosa a su hermano, antes de sonreír casi con malevolencia—. Dice que te arrestará la próxima vez que te vea, Al —festejó—. Por faltarle el respeto a un oficial.

Alphonse frunció el ceño y fue a arrancarle el teléfono con un manotazo.

— ¡Yo nunca dije eso, señor Mustang! —exclamó en el aparato.

— ¡Que no le digas «señor»! ¿Quién diablos se creen que soy?: ¡¿Becky G?! —Recuperó su teléfono y volvió a colocarlo contra su oreja—. Y, regresando al tema, ¿por qué yo estoy aquí, levantando cajas y desempacando cosas mientras tú te fuiste de juerga con Maes Hughes? Me está dando la impresión de que estás festejando el haberte librado de mí, imbécil. ¿En dónde está Berthold? ¡Tienes un talento para librarte de él que me espanta, maldito pen…! —y, sin despedirse siquiera, subió de nuevo las escaleras, parloteando acaloradamente con su… novio, posiblemente policía, mayor que él por varios años…

_Vaya_.

Pero Alphonse seguía siendo guapo, agradable y, al parecer, ninguno de los Hohenheim tenía problema con salir con alguien de más edad.

En cuanto Edward se marchó, apareció el profesor, despeinado, con el chaleco abierto y un aura de no saber qué rayos hacer con su vida. En cuanto la vio, algo de luz se proyectó en sus facciones:

— ¡Ah, Flora! —exclamó y a la mujer le sorprendió ser reconocida, ya que era la primera vez que el hombre la llamaba por su nombre. Mientras trabajaban juntos, muchas veces lo cambió por otro, de hecho—. ¡Un gusto verte!

Alphonse preparó té, luego de hurgar en cajas para sacar una tetera, y el profesor decidió que tanto él como su hijo —menor, según descubrió en un rato de charla— podían tomarse una pausa de su trabajo —aunque él parecía necesitarla más que ningún otro—.

Platicaron largo y tendido, con Edward haciendo una aparición más amistosa una vez su llamada telefónica finalizó, tras la cual algo más relajado apareció en sus facciones, antes tensas, hasta que el reloj indició que iban a dar las nueve cuarenta y Alphonse se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la puerta de la casa y, de ahí, un trecho de calle más hasta acercarla a su edificio.

Todo un caballero.

En verdad le parecía un chico de lo más agradable y estaba segura de que se volvería popular en poco tiempo entre los demás. Edward, por otro lado, le dio la impresión de tener una personalidad más parecida a la de su padre, pero con cierto lado explosivo que, sin duda, en vez de hacerlo lucir abstraído, lo haría resaltar cual hoguera.

Y el profesor… bueno, era el mismo de siempre, pero, junto a sus hijos, le dio la idea de que se permitía quitarse esa coraza que, por años, lo mantuvo alejado del resto del mundo y creyó que sería agradable verlo en esa faceta abierta más seguido.

—O—

Al final, resultó que no había más Hohenheims aparte de Van, pues el apellido de sus hijos era _Elric, _nombre de soltera de su madre, muerta hacía varios años, con quien el profesor tuvo, más bien, una especie de boda hippie no oficial ante ningún gobierno, por lo que, a la hora de registrarlos, fue el nombre de ella el que eligieron —y con todo ese asunto de los Hohenheim involucrados en un gran fraude, ya parchado, pero no olvidado, la mayoría de los adultos que escuchaban la historia podían entender el porqué, pero no los más jóvenes, entre ellos los mismos muchachos Elric, al parecer—.

Lo que quedó claro las primeras semanas del curso, fue que Edward Elric era tan brillante como su padre y, peligrosamente, incluso más. También, dado que Hohenheim impartía algunas clases dentro del programa inicial de medicina, donde chocaron inevitablemente, que la relación entre ellos no era miel sobre hojuelas, sino lo contrario: Edward era el único pequeño —sí, mucha gente también notó su sensibilidad ante la palabra, por lo que su uso perduró en el tiempo y el espacio— desgraciado que, hasta el momento, había osado contradecir, vilipendiar e incluso insultar al Gran Van Hohenheim que, en vez de estallar con el halo malévolo y misterioso que todos le conferían, simplemente adquiría el aspecto de alguien que está a dos segundos de echarse a llorar y arrancarse el cabello con las manos.

En ocasiones, los dos podían enfrascarse en semejantes discusiones en medio de las clases, que toda la hora se iba en escucharlos debatir apasionadamente, el mundo reducido a ambos, sin que nadie más pudiera intervenir. Algunos profesores adquirieron la manía de pararse frente a las ventanas de observación sólo para contemplar el espectáculo, anonadados.

Muchos comenzaron a tenerle pavor a impartirle clases a un sujeto tan listo como Edward, el horror de ser increpados por él de la misma forma que hacía con su padre demasiado grande, pero, en realidad, con el resto del profesorado era capaz de portarse como cualquier fulano y eran una bendición los días en los que alguien tenía la oportunidad de regañarlo por usar el teléfono para mensajearse con _el novio _durante las clases, a lo que sólo respondía con sonrisitas y algún murmurado «disculpe usted».

Entonces, su lío cerebro contra cerebro era sólo con Hohenheim, quizás porque era su papá o, a lo mejor, porque todos los demás le parecían ratas mediocres indignas de su competencia.

…Quién sabe.

Al terminar la primera quincena, lo único que quedó claro fue que Hohenheim, al parecer, era tan capaz como cualquier otro maestro o padre de familia de encaminarse hacia el único bar & restaurant del campus para sentarse miserablemente en la barra y ordenar una buena cerveza negra.

Así fue como lo encontró Bill Blake, el decano, quien sintió tanta pena por él, que fue a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Qué tal tus primeros días? —le preguntó, sin saber muy bien cómo iniciar una conversación con él.

Van, obviamente ya afectado por el alcohol, le dedicó ojos parpadeantes, tratando de enfocarlo detrás de sus gafas, que se levantó en la nariz con un gesto de la mano, y casi lo hizo sentir ganas de huir.

—Horribles —contestó tras una larga pausa—. Quiero golpear a mi propio hijo en la cabeza con una enciclopedia entera. Es el estudiante más difícil que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Bill soltó una carcajada, primero divertida, luego incómoda. Se rascó detrás de la oreja.

—Muchos dicen que es igual de listo que tú —porque en ese lugar, todo se sabía, se quisiera o no.

Van sonrió.

—A veces creo que más. Al también es brillante, pero es un chico tan gentil, que jamás te lo restregaría en la cara como hace Edward. Ese es su escudo, ¿sabes? Siempre lo ha sido: tratar de colocarse tan arriba por encima de los demás, mostrando lo inteligente y maduro que es, que nadie pueda alcanzarlo para hacerle daño. Y es mi culpa. Todo lo malo que ha pasado en sus vidas es mi culpa.

Y se echó a llorar.

Bill se quiso morir.

Debió limitarse a sólo saludar con la cabeza y ya, ¡mierda! Ya era tarde para escapar, así que le dio una palmadita en el hombro, esperando que se calmara. Van lo consiguió, un poco. Haciendo sonidos nasales, siguió hablando, en voz baja:

—Edward me ha odiado toda su vida y era más fácil saberlo a distancia que tratando de _vivir _con él. Ahora sólo quiero devolver todo a cómo era antes, pero no puedo y lo peor es que esto fue mi idea. Tuvimos un momento increíble en Central. Fue la primera vez que sentí que hicimos clic como padre e hijo… que las cosas podían funcionar —le lanzó una mirada desesperada, esperando algo de comprensión. Bill torció la boca, tratando de dársela, pero no supo cómo—. ¡Pero es un muchacho TAN difícil y siempre termina echándose encima los muertos de los demás! ¡Ahora está furioso conmigo porque va, se enamora y la situación coincide con que Alphonse decide venir a vivir conmigo! Y desconfía tanto de mí, que _tuvo_ que seguirnos para continuar cuidando de su hermanito, como ha hecho toda la vida —se sujetó la cara con las manos y apoyó los codos en la barra, con aire decaído.

Bill aprovechó el momento para pedir una bebida… y un plato de alitas, porque tanto rollo le estaba dando hambre.

Van terminó con los restos de cerveza en su tarro y pidió un refill. Ya llevaba al menos dos.

—Sí, los chicos suelen ponerse algo tensos cuando se trata de sus novias —comentó.

Él no sabía mucho de eso, ya que sólo tenía una hija y la muchacha se declaró bisexual hace casi un año: le costó mucho trabajo lidiar con aquello, sobre todo cuando se consiguió una _novia_, pero se había dado cuenta de que, mientras fuera feliz, ¿qué más daba con quién? —solía pensar eso viendo en otra dirección—.

Van le regaló una mirada huraña.

—Sale con un policía. Mayor que él por diez años, viudo y con un hijo pequeño —explicó, la voz adquiriendo un tono más adusto—. La primera vez que lo vi, creí que Edward sólo estaba trabajando para él y me pareció un sujeto cualquiera, pero la segunda, quise matarlo —hizo un gesto con las manos, estrangulando el aire que tenía delante y su voz se convirtió en un gruñido que asustó a Bill, quien, en cuanto tuvo su tarro de cerveza clara delante, se la bebió hasta la mitad casi de un trago—. Quería exigirle que quitara las garras de encima de _mí _bebé —hizo aspavientos con las manos antes de exhalar resignadamente—, pero luego me di cuenta de que… Edward nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser un niño como cualquiera por mi abandono y luego la muerte de su madre. Aunque los dejamos a cargo de una buena amiga de la familia, eso jamás sería un sustituto de nosotros y tuvo que crecer muy rápido.

»—Y todo lo que ha vivido con Roy Mustang no debe ser más que una proyección de lo que tuvo que soportar gracias a mí. Eso me deprimió mucho —Bill se apresuró a darle un apretón en el brazo en caso de que quisiera lloriquear de nuevo, pero no pasó: Van sólo agitó la cabeza de lado a lado, melancólico—. Pero luego vi la forma en que se cuidan entre ellos y que en verdad se quieren y, bueno, ahora Edward está sufriendo porque tuvieron que separarse luego de aprender a acoplarse después de mucha porquería por la que tuvieron que pasar. Y creo que está tratando de desquitarse —se quedó callado largo rato antes de beber otro trago de alcohol.

Bill sonrió, meditabundo, dándose cuenta de que todo el mundo tenía problemas, pensando en la forma en que su hija lo veía fijamente a los ojos cada vez que invitaba a su novia a la casa para que convivieran con ella y él no podía sonreírle del todo con cordialidad, hablarle sin rechinar un poco los dientes aunque se esforzaba, mucho, en incluirla.

¿Quién habría dicho que hasta un prodigio como Van Hohenheim podía ser un fraude como padre? Pero hasta los mejores nacían sin instructivos para la vida, al parecer.

—Seguro, cuando pase más tiempo, todo se estabilizará —prometió, ya que esa era la esperanza que lo había mantenido a flote el último año.

—Eso espero, porque Edward es algo así como un tifón. Siempre he pensado que Mustang debe tener una paciencia de santo para lidiar con él… o una personalidad igual de irascible —terminó, riendo de su propia broma.

Bill empujó el plato de alitas en su dirección en cuanto llegó y ambos se dedicaron a seguir hablando de sus hijos. Bill le contó su situación familiar actual y Van se mostró bastante comprensivo, lo cual le vino bien, porque no tenía mucha gente con que dialogar al respecto.

Pasaron una velada agradable, conviviendo igual que amigos como nunca antes hicieron, a pesar de haberse conocido por años y, a la hora de despedirse, Van tuvo un brote de iluminación, al parecer, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco, su hábito más usual, y viendo al cielo oscuro sobre sus cabezas al salir a la calle.

—Tal vez si contacto a Mustang y le pido algún consejo para lidiar con Edward y su pésimo humor… estoy cansado de que no me deje dar mis clases como me gusta.

—No pierdes nada con intentar.

Van le sonrió y se despidieron al final de la acera.

—O—

Finalmente, Bill nunca supo qué clase de consejo le dio el novio de su hijo a Hohenheim, pero pareció ser uno efectivo, porque, a partir de ese momento, los debates durante sus clases disminuyeron al mínimo, aunque, luego, se podía ver al mayor de los vástagos Elric sosteniendo largas conversaciones al teléfono, al principio, disputas exaltadas que se transformaban, paulatinamente, en pláticas ligeras llenas de risitas y sólo algún insulto ocasional.

—O—

Así que, a fin de cuentas, los hijos eran igual de listos que el padre, pero no se trataba de monstruos inalcanzables fuera de la valla que contenía a la humanidad: eran gente como cualquier otra, con personalidades delineadas por un sinfín de características como cualquier otra, y pronto el campus entendió que Van Hohenheim, quizás, fue una persona increíblemente malentendida hasta el momento y se confirmó la teoría de que sólo era _torpe _al momento de tratar con las personas, por lo que ni siquiera se esforzaba en hacerlo.

Sin embargo, con sus hijos a la redonda, era más abierto y a leguas se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por convivir con los demás casi del mismo talante del que hacía con sus retoños que, a su vez, trataban de ajustarse a su nuevo entorno.

Alphonse era todo un rayo de sol y era capaz de llevarse bien con cualquiera, Edward, por otro lado, era más desconfiado y difícil de alcanzar, pero con un poco de exposición se hacía a la idea de la gente.

Era obvio que añoraba algo en el sitio del que se había marchado, pero justamente fue el paso interminable del tiempo el que comenzó a suavizar su expresión y su comportamiento, dándole, pronto, un aire más desenfadado y accesible, incluso con su padre.

Y la pequeña familia se adhirió al campus con facilidad, a pesar de que, sin duda, desde el microcosmos que eran ellos, pareció una labor titánica hasta que, simplemente, dejó de serlo y se convirtió en algo tan fácil de sobrellevar como respirar.


	2. Apotrépein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, Roy Mustang, de las que no hablas con nadie, excepto con ella.

Hace frío: la ciudad ha estado a nueve grados los últimos dos días, lo que puede no parecer demasiado, tomando en cuenta las nevadas que llegan a azotar Central en el invierno, que está a pocos días de terminar, pero como el Calentamiento Global ha hecho de las suyas los años recientes, ésta época fue, más bien, _tibia_ —no ha estado del todo mal, comparado a los últimos cuatro años que han sido _ardientes_—, lo que volvió el cambio palpable.

Marzo. Aire fuerte, tierra suelta y hojas volando. Un aullido persistente azotando los cristales de los edificios y haciéndote escuchar cosas que no están ahí. Qué _esperas_ no estén ahí.

El ruido siempre te ha puesto así, desde que eras joven, un niño, mejor dicho. Huérfano a temprana edad y sin comprender del todo qué significaba, solías querer ocultarte tras las faldas de tu tía, una mujer demasiado inteligente para permitirlo, por lo que, si bien te dejó en claro que nada te faltaría, ni abstracto ni físico, mientras estuvieras bajo su ala y tuviera la oportunidad de dártelo, nunca fue partidaria de volverte un blandengue, así que no hubo más cuentos de hadas para el pequeño Roy —siempre has tenido la impresión de que Chris odiaba la fantasía que tu madre amaba… ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Viendo lo que ve todos los jodidos días, lo que ves _tú_. Bien decían los clasicistas que la imaginación es un atentado contra la razón— ni permisos para salir de la cama cuando el miedo te atenazara para ir a buscarla, pidiendo consuelo.

_Ah-ah: te amo, pero no te haré ningún favor permitiéndote hacerte un espantadizo. Los fantasmas no existen. Vuelve a _tú _cama, sácate esas tonterías de la cabeza y a dormir._

Aunque no te gusta pensar mucho al respecto, es probable que de ahí venga tu animadversión contra Berthold —existe, no lo niegues—. Como bien dijo John Watson —el psicólogo conductista, no el compinche de Sherlock Holmes—: «por la reacción, se puede saber el estímulo que la causó» y tú no creciste para ser un ente protegido, no: lo hiciste para proteger a otros, pasando, a veces, por encima de ti mismo.

Citando a Freud: «el pasado del hombre condiciona su futuro».

Riza se dio cuenta y, por lo mismo, se echó sobre los hombros el peso de hacerse cargo de ti, porque, a sus ojos, jamás serías capaz de hacerlo por tu cuenta y estabas listo para tomar una bala si con eso podías salvar una vida ajena. De lo que no se percató fue de que no te entrenaron para devolver el favor en la misma medida que a ella.

Siempre te identificaste con el _Lobo Estepario_ de Hesse.

Claro, habrías muerto en su lugar sin dudar, pero igual lo harías por un vagabundo a punto de ser arrollado o por una mujer en peligro de caer de un puente a menos que le sujetes la mano y te empines con ella — ¿por qué demonios tendrías que estar en el momento y lugar de un atropellamiento o una caída fatal? Quién sabe, pero te han pasado cosas peores—. ¿Qué mérito tienes por algo que, para ti, es carente de valor cuando juraste protegerla al poner una argolla en su dedo? Debiste tratarla mejor, hacer más por ella que por cualquier otro individuo, ponerla un peldaño más arriba que a los demás.

Eres un bastardo. Lo sabes, el mundo lo sabe. ¿Lo sabía ella? ¿Lo sabe Edward?

Te sientas en la mullida butaca marrón, sintiendo la piel acolchada amoldándose a las curvas de tu cuerpo para darte la bienvenida. No hay una percha, así que dejas el abrigo en el reposo del mueble y apoyas el codo encima, sintiendo la diferencia de balance entre un brazo y el otro. Te incomoda, pero resistes.

Las paredes están pintadas de blanco y hay dos ventanas, una frente a la otra, la primera, a tus espaldas, la segunda, tras las de ella.

Es hermosa. Tiene el pelo de un color castaño particular, porque cuando la luz del sol le golpea la coronilla, le arranca destellos dorados que te recuerdan a otra persona sin querer y estúpidamente piensas si algún día Edward te permitiría teñirle el pelo sólo para averiguar cómo se vería siendo un brunette. Seguro no.

Es delgada, tiene piernas largas que se recortan gracias a la apretada falda que lleva puesta y usa gafas cuadradas que destacan el marrón de sus ojos. Joven, quizás un promedio entre Edward y tú, pero, a pesar de eso, tiene una forma de mirar que te indica que no está aquí por su cara bonita, sino porque sabe lo que hace y se ha ganado un puesto entre los grandes, entre esos que pueden ver a los monstruos a la cara justo como haces tú.

Tiene una expresión que te recuerda un poco a Van Hohenheim, a Edward y también a ti mismo: es una persona maldita con habilidades más allá de la media y tuvo la pésima suerte de que se le asignara tu caso, pero, si es tan lista como crees, lo verá más como un reto que como un insulto. A los psicólogos les gustan los retos, después de todo, y te preguntas por qué carajo Edward eligió la patología, pero te respondes que debe ser por el mismo motivo por el que te volviste cazador de bestias humanas y _comprendes._

— ¿Qué tal tu semana? —te pregunta Diana, viéndote a los ojos a través de sus gafas con antireflejante, activando la grabadora de voz que mantiene en su escritorio durante las sesiones.

Tienes treinta y tantos y estás en una relación sería: ¡deja de verle las piernas a las mujeres en mini-falda, infeliz!

Sonríes, más porque la voz en tu cabeza sonó como la de Edward que por congraciarla.

—Ah… —arrastras la vocal y observas hacia abajo, a un costado—. Igual que la anterior. Y la anterior. Ah, y la anterior también —ironizas, porque tienes la impresión de que la variedad no ha abundado desde que Edward se fue.

Te muestra los dientes en una mueca que te recuerda a Morty Smith y hace un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

— ¿Con fantasmas rondándote la cabeza? —pregunta, ladeando la cara y viéndote entre las pestañas.

No se atrevería a coquetear, ¿cierto? Arrojar su carrera a la basura por un amorío no suena tan prometedor como hace un par de décadas, porque hoy en día las mujeres saben que los hombres no son la gran cosa y prefieren crecer como personas por su cuenta. Además, en verdad amas a Edward, pero el flirtear es una cosa tan enraizada en ti, que, si bien no lanzarías una cana al aire, podría meterte en problemas.

Y no quieres líos con la parte más estable de tu mutilada vida. Uh-uh.

Inhalas y asientes.

Al principio, te avergonzaba hablar de ello, a pesar de saber que era irracional, pues a ésta mujer le pagan por ponerse íntima con tus fantasmas, pero con el pasar de los días comenzaste a relajarte: no tiene sentido buscar ayuda sin estar, a la vez, dispuesto a recibirla.

Y lo que dice es cierto: has estado viendo… cosas que _no_ deberías ver, a menos, claro, que algo malo esté pasando con tu cabeza, lo que, tomando en cuenta los sucesos del último año, es más que probable.

Empezó poco después de que atraparas al implicado en el caso de Riza —con el fastidio de no poder procesarlo por «el caso de Riza»— y de que Edward se fuera. Si ya de por sí tenías los nervios destrozados por la presión de encontrar una aguja en el pajar que te permitiera ir tras él —con medios legales, no los _ilegales_ en los que te desbaratabas pensando todas las noches y hacían que Edward te regalara ésas miradillas extrañas que te hacían sentir como un Charles Manson moderno—, las cosas empeoraron con el estrés de los juicios más la ansiedad por la inminente partida de Edward —el sedante, la droga, el antipsicótico— y la promesa de volver a quedarte solo con Berthold.

Lo amas, te cortarías un brazo por él, porque es carne de tu carne y sangre de tu sangre y, todavía más importante aún, de _Riza_, pero no te agrada, a menos que Edward venga en el bonus, porque sólo él sabe arreglárselas con las idiosincrasias de Berthold, cuyo verdadero problema es que se parece _demasiado_ a ti y no eres tu fan número uno.

Te aterra la posibilidad de que pueda convertirse en un mini clon de ti y crees que la mejor forma de evitarlo es la distancia, pero no tienes forma de interponerla porque, ¿cómo?, si eres lo único que le queda en el mundo: tampoco puedes tomarlo y arrojarlo a los brazos de alguien más, porque es _tú _responsabilidad y se lo debes, tanto como a Riza.

Siempre has cargado la muerte de Riza sobre los hombros como si tú mismo la hubieras matado. Muchas veces piensas que así fue, que el conocerte la llevó por ese camino desgraciado, y sientes un pavor increíble por Edward y por Berthold.

Que Edward se marchara, por más que la separación te envenene por dentro y te sientas igual que un adicto recibiendo su dosis diaria cuando te llama —por imposición, jamás lo haces tú—, probablemente fuera lo mejor, al menos por el momento, y, al mismo tiempo…

Ves muertos.

A Riza de vez en cuando, dando la vuelta a algún corredor en el cuartel o habiendo cerrado los ojos un instante en la oficina para descansarlos antes de seguir leyendo reportes —cuando no andas tras la pista de alguien, tú y tu condenado equipo se dedican a hacer un montón de papeleo que te frustra y te provoca ganas de arrojarte por la ventana—: al abrirlos siempre tienes la impresión, una milésima de segundo, de que ella estaba a centímetros de tu cara, respirándote en la nariz y riéndose de ti.

Sueñas con ella. Tienes _pesadillas_ con ella. Y comienzas a entender las de Edward —que posiblemente ni siquiera él mismo reconozca que tiene—: esos aparentes terrores nocturnos que hacen que se retuerza, gimotee y a veces despierte sin siquiera ser consciente de que lo hizo, antes de sumergirse en un duermevela profundo y más estable, pero el principio siempre es un poco turbulento para él, de ahí que comenzaras a aferrarlo, por más que le desquicie que lo hagas.

Crees que encajan juntos porque, de cierto modo, están cortados por la misma tijera: tienen huecos en áreas similares y se complementan, lo que no tienes idea de si es bueno o lamentable.

Tienes que decírselo, ¿no? No a Edward, sino a Diana. Lo que pasó hace una semana, con el accidente y lo demás. Toda Central se puso de cabeza y es lógico pensar que también lo hicieras, porque se te solicitó ser parte de los cuerpos de rescate y no tuviste más opción que sumergirte en el caos y dejarlo darte una buena mordida, arrancándote un cacho de alma.

Sonríes y tratas de acomodarte mejor en el asiento, que puede reclinarse y te permite ver el techo, blanco y con una bonita pantalla de mimbre cubriendo el único foco de la habitación, apagado, aprovechando la hora del día.

Entiendes el cliché de los divanes de los psicólogos, porque decir éstas cosas siempre es más sencillo sin tener que verlos a los ojos, por más que los de ellos permanezcan clavados en el paciente.

—Obviamente te enteraste del choque de trenes de hace siete días, ¿cierto? —comienzas y Diana asiente, gesto que puedes notar por el rabillo del ojo.

—_Obviamente _—confirma, con un pequeño gesto amargo en la comisura de su boca que te hace preguntarte si perdió a alguien en él, si lo que le vas a decir va a moverle el piso porque tú no lo hiciste, pero por un momento pensaste que sí.

La misma amargura de aquella vez te sube a la garganta y tienes que humedecerte los labios con la lengua, porque tu boca entera se ha convertido en cartón. Tu ceño se frunce, tus manos se crispan.

Desde ese día no has dejado de tensar los músculos: tus dedos están tiesos todo el tiempo y pisas demasiado fuerte. Incluso te cuesta trabajo masticar, porque siempre tienes la mandíbula trabada y, como es natural, tu cerebro se ha programado para pensar que es tu nuevo estado habitual, por lo que no copera para relajarte.

Ya una vez lo experimentaste, cuando Berthold Hawkeye te llamó para informarte de la muerte de tu esposa y te quedaste en blanco por tanto tiempo que te parecieron siglos después, tus ojos fijos en un punto muerto hasta que Maes vino a ver qué diablos pasaba contigo. Entonces, todo tu universo cambió de forma y, hoy en día, sigue sin estabilizarse, aunque la llegada de Edward te brindó un poco de esperanza.

Tomas aire por la boca hasta inflarte los pulmones y lo sueltas despacio del mismo modo, soplando y recostándote contra el respaldo del sillón, queriendo encontrar la mejor forma para abrirte, pero jamás es sencillo. Diana te da tu espacio y se lo agradeces, a pesar de saber que el minutero sigue corriendo: no importa si lo consigues en los últimos cinco minutos de la sesión, se lo dirás, sí o sí.

—Desde que Edward se fue, todo se ha sentido demasiado extraño. Creí que había superado el periodo de duelo por la muerte de Riza, pero no fue así: simplemente lo rellené con la presencia de Edward y mi rutina cambió, pero ahora que no está, todo volvió a dar un giro drástico y se siente como haber regresado al bache del principio. Me acostumbré a tenerlo a la vuelta de la esquina en todo momento y el no poder estirar la mano y tocarlo es… —pausas y pasas saliva, tu garganta con la consistencia de la arena, apenas humedeciéndose— _duro_. Hablamos todo el tiempo, pero no es lo mismo. Y una parte de mí tiene el impulso irrefrenable de ir a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta, pero sé que es un capricho imposible.

»El punto es… que no soy la persona más estable del planeta y la gente cercana a mí se da cuenta, pero los que son secundarios en mi existencia, no: creen que me domino todo el tiempo y que soy una especie de lobo de Wall Street o algo por el estilo, por lo que ni siquiera intentan acercarse y, créeme, lo prefiero así, pero al mismo tiempo tienen una visión tan errada de mí, que me asusta el pensar en la imagen que proyecto: cuando pasó lo de Riza, la boda y el embarazo, todavía no estaba en el puesto que ocupo hoy y el que tuviera que abandonar su trabajo _por mí_ me hizo ver como una especie de macho arruina vidas y a ella la volvió una mártir. La cosa es que, en ese instante, creí que la gente estaba loca y sólo se entrometían en un asunto que no comprendían, pero hoy… ¿por qué tuvo que ser ella quien abandonara su camino por un desliz que ambos cometimos? Y no dejo de pensar que si las cosas se hubieran dado de manera diferente, las circunstancias serían otras —bajas la vista a tus botas y te das cuenta de lo humillante que es, pero someterse ante la ignominia es para perdedores—. Puede que esté renegando, aunque, para ser honestos, no estoy insatisfecho con lo que tengo hoy —la culpa vuelve—. Si jamás hubiera pasado lo de Riza, no tendría a Berthold ni a Edward. Pero a la vez…

Es injusto. Y no lo mereces. No has hecho méritos para ganarte el ser feliz cuando Riza los cumplió todos y, aun así…

»Hoy en día, a los ojos de todos creo que soy una especie de gay de closet que arruinó la vida de una promesa de la policía porque no supo lidiar con sus propios asuntos —sonríes, burlándote: la gente piensa básico, porque los vatios cerebrales no les dan para más—, cuando en realidad ni siquiera tengo una sexualidad definida y amé a Riza tanto como amo a Edward —decirlo en voz alta es extraño, pero revelador—, pero ahora que estoy saliendo con un hombre, los demás me ponen caras de «lo supe todo el tiempo» —afectas la voz y vuelves a reír, negando con la cabeza y viendo a la izquierda— y actúan como si tuvieran derecho de juzgarme. De repente, mi vida privada está en boca de todos y es… —irritante—, _desconcertante. _Tolero a mi equipo porque, a estas alturas, son una segunda familia, pero a los demás… —notas la forma en que tu cara se contorsiona con desagrado, a pesar de que sigues sonriendo. Tus ojos pierden luz y el sabor ácido sigue en tu garganta, permitiéndote saborearlo—. Quiero matarlos cada vez que algún Don Nadie menciona el nombre de Edward delante de mí como si fuera una especie de chisme, como si tuvieran derecho de congraciarse conmigo aludiéndolo cuando la mejor forma de hacerlo es cerrar las malditas bocas y no referirse a ningún aspecto de mi vida personal como si les hubiera dado permiso. 

Pero de eso debes culpar a Breda y Havoc, de hecho, quizás también a Maes, porque estás seguro de que, después de la muerte abrupta de Riza, estuvieron convencidos de que terminarías suicidándote —y no estaban tan errados, porque lo pensaste. A veces, todavía lo haces, pero te contienes porque Edward te repudiaría y no quieres causarle semejante daño, no después de usarlo de peldaño para salir del pozo en el que te caíste sin darle la oportunidad de emplearte igual. Ah, y, claro, Berthold— y el verte resurgir de las cenizas debió ser un gran alivio para ellos, por lo que, por supuesto, quisieron sumarte a la algarabía haciéndote bromas interminables acerca de tu «novio adolescente, súper genio, _guapo_ y más maduro que un coco cayendo en la cabeza de un bañista… o que tú, si a esas vamos» —y que ellos, seguro, por más que Edward pueda tener sus ratos—.

Y está bien. Pueden hablar de Edward porque no es ninguna clase de sucio secretillo —te repugna la idea de pensar que, en su momento, Riza sí lo fue— y de hecho es graciosa la impresión que tienen de él, como si Edward fuera una especie de milagro caído del cielo dispuesto específicamente a tus pies cuando, en realidad, sólo se trata de un pobre muchacho que tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse contigo y confundirse lo suficiente para fijarse en ti —es posible que lo _obligaras _a hacerlo, pero, vamos, eres listo: sabes que a Edward **nadie **lo obliga a nada y menos tú. Lo que te da, lo hace porque quiere, no porque se lo exijas, pero, igual, tiendes a flagelarte por todo un poco—.

Pero los demás…

¿Qué derecho tienen de mancillar su nombre con sus asquerosas bocas? ¿Qué derecho tienen de usar el tuyo o incluso el de Riza? Y aun así lo hacen: hablan de tu vida y se inventan un trillón de historias, cada una peor de la que jamás podrías imaginar por tu cuenta, y el escucharlas entre dientes es lo que te molesta, por más que finjas que no.

Y fue por ésta clase de leyendas murmuradas que pasó lo que pasó hace una semana, te das cuenta.

Te cubres la cara con las manos y gruñes, sin importarte la impresión que puedas darle a tu terapeuta, que frunce los labios y se contempla las rodillas desnudas, dejándote ser.

Hace siete días, dos trenes impactaron en la estación porque uno se quedó sin frenos. El estallido se escuchó en toda la ciudad, encontrándose la estación en el centro, y la humareda que se levantó bastó para ocultar a la vista, desde el Cuartel, un cacho del área hasta que por fin se disipó con el viento.

La gente cayó en pánico al creer que se trató de un ataque terrorista, por lo que los cuerpos de seguridad tuvieron que entrar en acción de inmediato, primero para asegurarse de que no fuera así y, después, para tratar de auxiliar a los equipos de rescate, manteniendo el orden público, lo que fue una tarea difícil, puesto que el choque fue brutal, prácticamente derribando la edificación entera en plena hora pico.

Fue horrible y mentirías si dijeras que no te encendió la sangre con ese tipo de adrenalina fría que te permite pensar más con la mente que con el corazón, pero, a la vez, ese instinto primordial de padre hizo que te tomaras un instante para recordarte que Berthold estaba bien, con Gracia, en un hogar seguro, a varios kilómetros de ahí. Sólo el ver la misma expresión apretada en el rostro de Maes te tranquilizó y te permitió seguir con lo tuyo, auxiliando a los heridos de menor gravedad para desocuparles las manos a los paramédicos y rescatistas internándose en los escombros, tratando de encontrar más víctimas.

_Víctimas. _

Es una de la peores palabras en el diccionario, sin importar el idioma.

Tuviste la suerte de ver salir a una mujer joven, cubierta de polvo y con un tajo sangrante en la cabeza, aferrándose a su bebé, la niña llorando a todo pulmón como prueba de que seguía con vida: fue maravilloso en la misma magnitud que resultó terrible comenzar a ver surgir los primeros cadáveres, magullados por la situación.

Nunca te has acostumbrado a verlos, a pesar del trabajo que elegiste y, muchas veces, tienes pesadillas con ellos. Te hablan y te piden que soluciones sus problemas, pero ya que, muchas veces, éstos consisten en _estar muertos, _no hay mucho que puedas hacer por ellos, ni siquiera en los dominios de tu propia mente.

Riza es más sencilla: no te habla, sólo te mira. Y a veces sonríe. Pero nada más.

—Ese día lo inicié con una sensación horrible, desde que abrí los ojos hasta que todo se fue al demonio —le explicas a Diana, que asiente y te escucha, atenta. Tiene el mismo hábito de ladear la cabeza al concentrarse que te encanta en Edward. Pensar en Edward te permite seguir hablando, pero, a la vez, sientes un agujero inmenso abriéndose en tus entrañas—. Ya sabes, como cuando crees que es una fecha tal, pero resulta que es una completamente diferente y te sientes como si te hubieran quitado el tapete debajo de los pies repentinamente, o cuando confías en que las cosas son de una manera, pero resulta que estuviste equivocado todo el tiempo y es como descubrirse de pronto en la Dimensión Desconocida —te rascas el cuello y exhalas, dándote cuenta de que estás agotado y te duele la espalda—. Tengo muchos ratos así. Desde que me casé con Riza. Casi ataques de pánico, si he de llamarlos de alguna forma, pero esos… son fáciles de controlar. Se van rápido si dejo de prestarles atención, pero la sensación que se queda… —te estremeces, la bilis en tu boca más ácida que nunca.

Diana golpea el escritorio suavemente con un dedo, justo al lado de la grabadora: es su marcador para lo importante, ya que no toma notas. Al principio creíste que podía ser un tic, pero luego, al descubrir la verdadera razón, te desconcertaste porque, por tu cuenta, no puedes comprender por qué lo que dijiste es relevante. Pero, claro, los psicólogos levantan banderas rojas cuando se menciona un desbarajuste del tamaño de «crisis de pánico», porque son palabras grandes —no tanto a tu parecer, pero… para ellos debe serlo. Le has hablado de la ideación suicida también y, para cuando terminaste, tuviste la impresión de haberla hecho tamborilear todo el _We will rock you _de Queen—.

Tomas aire por la boca antes de seguir.

—Y, en el trabajo, estaba tomándome un rato con los informes —haces florituras con la mano izquierda, porque el recuerdo es difuso y, con los gestos, consigues escarbar un poco más en él—, pero supongo que me quedé dormido un instante. O no. No tengo idea de qué demonios pasó, pero, un segundo, tuve la impresión de que Edward estaba ahí —ruedas los ojos y haces una mueca, porque la situación sigue desconcertándote—. Incluso escuché su voz, diciendo una de sus… «ocurrencias» —piensas que, ya que su comunicación se ha reducido a los dispositivos, se ha permitido soltarse las trenzas (o «la»), porque de buenas a primeras te dice cosas que, estando frente a frente, seguro jamás se habría atrevido a revelarte y, bueno, sí, puede interpretarse como varios «innuendos sexuales» al día— y enserio me lo creí —no le hablas del beso, de los susurros en el oído, de tus manos en esas piernas enfundadas en cuero que tanto te gustan en secreto—, hasta que abrí los ojos y no se trataba de él, sino de Riza, sentada en el borde de mi escritorio, sonriéndome sin decir nada y vestida de rojo.

Eso es importante, al menos para ti, porque, tanto como tú, Riza siempre tendió al azul y al blanco cuando te has acostumbrado a relacionar los espectros de luz visible más altos a Edward, con sus escarlatas y dorados, y esa mañana ver al fantasma de Riza de carmín te provocó un estremecimiento de lo más espantoso, por más que ahora estés seguro de que no se trató más que de un juego de tu cabeza.

»Pero, desde ahí, mi malestar empeoró —meditas. Durante las sesiones, siempre hay un momento en el que el paciente habla más consigo mismo que con su escucha, desenredando los hilos de su propia mente—. Es… ácido en el cuerpo. La sensación de que algo está terriblemente mal, de que una cosa cambiará de repente a pesar de que todo aparenta estar bien. Ya una vez lo viví —recuerdas, sonriendo, avergonzado por el temor que te apoya un puño en el plexo solar— y no quiero repetirlo. No podría. Y, si lo consiguiera, me sentiría un monstruo. El infortunio en la vida de los demás —pasas saliva y Diana asiente—. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuché el impacto a lo lejos y, por supuesto, reaccioné mal.

Últimamente, reaccionas mal con todo, pero no es el mismo tipo de «mal» de la gente común, no: es tu marca patentada.

Al empezar a aparecer los primeros cadáveres, no contando con ambulancias suficientes para trasladarlos a los servicios forenses de la ciudad, tuvieron que disponerse en hileras en las calles aledañas a la estación, tratando de delimitar un perímetro para que quienes comenzaban a llegar, desesperados por encontrar a sus seres queridos, no se toparan con ellos.

La chica de la morgue del Cuartel, la asistente del doctor Nox —a quien Edward tiene en alta estima, por alguna clase de motivo que te pone de nervios porque tu novio te parece el tipo de sujeto que pega posters de personajes históricos en sus paredes así como otros alaban a cantantes famosos o programas de televisión, lo que puede ser por demás extraño—, ronda entre los veinticinco años, se llama Allegra y tiene una personalidad peor que la tuya, pero no porque a simple vista parezca rara, sino porque los cadáveres son su Wonderland, ya que, como ella misma ha dicho, tiene una relación tan precaria con los vivos, que los muertos son su refugio. Y ese día merodeaba por ahí, cual polilla revoloteando en zonas de luz, enfundada en su traje protector blanco, con las gafas graduadas sustituidas por protectoras para no tener su vista mermada por los escombros.

Te gusta Allegra, no físicamente, sino como persona, porque, cuando habla de la muerte, por más que tú no le hables a ella al respecto, te da la sensación de entenderte —y, cuando te dio el pésame por la muerte de Riza (mucho después de haber ocurrido), fue la única que lo dijo tajante, sin verte con lástima ni como si fueras un pobre perdedor… enserio, esa estampa de «gay de closet» te enerva y muchas veces al día te provoca ganas de estrangular a alguien, pero, ¡hey!, si lo hicieras, al menos podrías arrastrar el trasero de ese alguien a la morgue y hablar con Allegra tanto como haces con Edward (a él no le hablas de muertos, es una regla… sobre todo después de lo mucho que lo acosaste respecto al asunto de su madre y, vamos, por lo menos tuviste suerte de que no se percatara de los verdaderos motivos detrás de eso)—.

—Allegra nos pidió a Maes y a mí que la ayudáramos a trasladar un cuerpo al área designada y lo hicimos. Era una chica, tal vez entre sus quince y sus veinte; difícil de saber cuándo, bueno, gran parte de su cara ya no estaba —la acritud te vuelve al pecho, pero es más fácil hacerla desaparecer—. ¿No es curiosa la forma en que un segundo eres un individuo consciente y al siguiente ya no? ¿Y qué queda de ti cuando no puedes decirle al mundo quién eres? —Sonríes y, por más que tratas de tragártelo, no puedes—. Todavía tenía el celular en la mano cuando la encontraron y pudimos desbloquearlo con su huella para tratar de ponerle un nombre, porque, en circunstancias así, es mejor hacerlo rápido en caso de que se produzcan confusiones en las morgues, para poder contactar a los familiares y cosas así —Diana asiente, apoyando la mejilla en sus dedos doblados. La curiosidad está estampada en su cara, a pesar de permanecer impasible. Le gusta el drama policiaco, al parecer: quizás por eso tomó éste rumbo a pesar de haber mejores—. Descubrimos que era una hater de internet —ya no puedes más y te ríes.

Es gracioso. Tanto como el hecho de que la pobre terminara con la cara desecha cuando su móvil sufrió mínimos raspones. Ironías del cosmos. 

Cuando te enteraste de la muerte de Riza, esos largos minutos que permaneciste en blanco crees haberlos usado para imaginar cómo se dieron las cosas, si acaso un hombre la atacó en la calle y no pudo defenderse, por más entrenamiento que tuviera, si un vehículo la embistió por accidente, si se trató de una enfermedad inesperada, un suceso completamente fuera de las manos humanas, pero al escuchar a Berthold, tu ex-suegro —Van Hohenheim es mil veces más barco que Berthold, sin duda, y crees que ha estado tan privado de contacto social, que por eso ha adquirido la costumbre de llamarte cada tanto, desde que lo hizo esa primera vez para pedirte consejo por los berrinches de Edward, y te ha tomado tanta confianza, que en poco tiempo te dijo que estaba bien referirte a él por su nombre de pila e incluso, cuando está _distraído_, te llama «yerno», para frustración de Edward y tu azoramiento. Si tuvieras que elegir entre uno y otro, mil veces prefieres a Hohenheim que a Berthold, a decir verdad, lo que dice mucho de ti, porque por un tiempo ese hombre fue la única figura paterna con la que contaste, lo que es triste, si te pones a meditarlo. Esperas no haber condenado a tu hijo al haberlo nombrado igual que a su abuelo, un hombre todavía más roto que tú—, detallando cómo ocurrieron las cosas, el panorama no hizo más que volverse todavía más horrible: sí, Riza murió siendo Riza, sacrificándose al tratar de ayudar a alguien más. Y sí, murió por ser mujer, porque, por más que trabajara duro para ser tan buena en la defensa personal como cualquier hombre, estos siempre tienen la ventaja de la testosterona, el tamaño y la masa muscular de su lado. Además, ese día las cosas simplemente no trabajaron a su favor: se vio acorralada en un punto alto y cayó desde él, sufriendo el mismo daño irreparable que una caja de música de cristal siendo arrojada por las escaleras.

Todo el mundo lo llama «accidente» y, en la jerga habitual de tu trabajo, «homicidio imprudencial», del que el sujeto pudo salirse fácilmente gracias a que su esposa, su primera «víctima» —enserio _odias_ esa palabra— no presentó cargos en su contra y declaró que el asunto de Riza fue un incidente, lo que se vio confirmado por pruebas en la escena, pero para ti fue el peor de los atentados y nadie tiene idea del gran daño que hizo, ni siquiera Edward o Maes, que han tenido la oportunidad de verte en tus peores ratos y, ciertamente, es probable que tú tampoco porque por algo vienes aquí, ¿no?

Y esa niña desperdició sus últimos segundos enviando mensajes insidiosos a desconocidos quizás para calmar los propios demonios de su corazón, pero, ¿sirvió de algo? En tu opinión, acciones como esas sólo sirven para ampliar el margen del veneno en uno mismo, porque siempre hay una probabilidad del cincuenta-cincuenta de que la persona que lee cosas tan estúpidas sólo se ría de semejantes simplezas y sienta lástima por un ser así, cuando seguramente ella murió con un escupitajo amargo atorado en el pecho, a juzgar por la forma en que aferraba el aparato, sin tener que ver con el rigor mortuorio.

_Nunca he conseguido sentir empatía por personas así_, reveló Allegra, poniendo los ojos en blanco, cambiando su forma de ver el cuerpo, pasando de la conmiseración a algo parecido a la aversión. La cubrió con una sábana plástica luego de devolver el celular, poniéndoselo en el bolsillo del pantalón, asegurándose de que no pudiera caerse durante el traslado. Le dio la espalda y la abandonó, sin ver atrás de nuevo, igual que ustedes.

Mucho después comprendiste el detalle de que, por alguna razón, colocaron el cuerpo de esa persona en particular alejado del de los demás, que comenzaron a acumularse con el continuo pasar de las horas, gente siempre rondando cerca, pero dejándola a ella sola. Quizás en la muerte le tocó un destino similar que en la vida por acciones que realizó en ésta misma, pero es difícil saber. 

Fue ese detalle lo que te provocó un ataque de risa casi histérico cuando caíste en la cuenta.

También tienes muchos de esos: quisiste reír cuando por fin pudiste ponerle las manos encima al _asesino _de Riza y también cuando te diste cuenta de que Edward presenció toda la escena desde la terraza de las Rockbell, cuando te percataste de que quien destruyó tu vida estuvo a tan solo unos pasos de quien te ayudó a reconstruirla todo el maldito tiempo.

Y tienes uno ahora, en el consultorio de Diana, quien sonríe dócilmente, para darte la sensación de compañía y entendimiento.

¿Qué ve en ti como terapeuta y qué como persona? Ojalá nunca descubras la respuesta, como tampoco en el caso de Edward, de Maes, Gracia, Chris e incluso Berthold…

— ¿Por qué las circunstancias de esa muerte en particular te parecen risibles? —te pregunta, sin borrar el delicado gesto de sus labios del color de las cerezas, el cristal de sus gafas absorbiendo la luz de tal forma que no puedes ver sus ojos.

—Porque —tomas aire para responder— es terrible y patético al mismo tiempo. La muestra más clara de esa naturaleza humana que hace que nos comportemos igual que animales cuando, ciertamente, nada importa, todo carece de significado, ¿comprendes? Porque habría dado igual si esa niña hubiera estado enviando mensajes de paz al mundo: sus palabras no fueron nada, porque eran eso, meras palabras. Y sí, puede que quien las recibiera tuviera un disgusto momentáneo, pero lo que importa es que tuvieron la capacidad de molestarse o simplemente no hacerlo porque siguen _con vida _cuando ella no. Eso es lo divertido —pero ya no te lo parece tanto, porque estás pensando en Riza, en todas las veces que Berthold te ha preguntado por ella como si pudiera volver y has tenido que ver su cara rompiéndose todas las mismas veces que has tenido que decirle que las cosas no funcionan así, que su vida, a partir de ahora, tendrá que llevar a cuestas el gran vacío de ella por el resto de sus propios días.

Es cruel. 

Y los humanos siguen actuando como si todo importara cuando, en realidad, nada lo hace. Y tú eres muy, muy humano, pero, al mismo tiempo…

—Se dio el día por terminado al caer la tarde y se remplazaron los cuerpos de rescate con otros que llegaron de ciudades vecinas. A nosotros nos enviaron al Cuartel para auxiliar con otras necesidades —quieres sonreír de nuevo. Lo haces, pero mordiéndote el labio inferior y respirando hondo, tratando de contextualizar lo que ocurrió—. Hay nuevos miembros. Jóvenes. Que todavía no tienen mucha idea de cómo se manejan las cosas, sobre todo con superiores que, técnicamente, no son tan mayores, por lo que no tienen idea de cómo comportarse cuando se trata de nosotros, si pueden ser más abiertos o nos deben el mismo respeto que a los demás —comienzas a arrastrar las palabras, esa necesidad de prenderlo todo en llamas y emprender la huida aferrándote las entrañas—. Y uno de ellos se acercó, con expresión de circunstancia, a conmiserarme porque, al parecer, uno de los cuerpos que acababa de entra a la morgue respondía al nombre de «Edward Elric» —vuelves a reír, sobre todo cuando Diana no puede contener un grito ahogado y se lleva las manos a la boca, dando un salto en su butaca, lo que indica que no esperaba semejante giro de tuerca.

A lo mejor por lo que toleras la terapia con ella cuando no lo has hecho con nadie más es porque te hace sentir el narrador de una historia más que un fulano al que se le zafó un tornillo.

— ¿Edward está bien, cierto? —se apresura a preguntar, la voz dos octavas más aguda que antes, habiendo perdido el estilo una milésima de segundo.

Le sonríes y se te antoja un puñetero café. Y una plaza de París, si a esas vamos, pero no: tienes que conformarte con éste pequeño consultorio pintado de blanco.

—Está perfecto —contestas, encogiéndote de hombros—. Vivito, coleando y despotricando como siempre. No fue más que un malentendido, pero en ese momento… —cierras los ojos, recordando la sensación de estar siendo alcanzando por un rayo.

O toda una maldita tormenta eléctrica, por segunda vez en tu vida.

—Fue devastador —adivina Diana, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos destellando.

Asientes, aunque crees que la palabra se queda corta.

Sentiste el impulso de arrojarte de la azotea del Cuartel; no se lo dices, pero crees que debe imaginarlo. Pensar en Berthold te detuvo y lo odiaste por existir. Consideraste estrangular al mensajero de tan terribles noticias y el impulso debió reflejarse en tu cara, porque el chico huyó, prácticamente corriendo para poner su asquerosa humanidad lejos de ti. _Quisiste _perseguirlo y devolverlo a rastras frente a ti, pero el cuerpo dejó de responderte.

De alguna forma, terminaste en el piso, con la espalda apoyada contra el muro detrás de ti y los dedos temblorosos tratando de hacer funcionar tu celular que, a pesar de ser tan funcional como siempre, se deslizaba entre tus yemas cual si estuviera bañado en limo.

No pudiste marcar el número de Edward de memoria porque tu cerebro, curiosamente, borró la información que más necesitabas en ese momento, impidiéndote acceder a ella, tal vez como mecanismo de defensa. Perdiste una veintena de minutos tratando de encontrar la E en tu lista de contactos y surcar todos los nombres ahí, tus ojos saltándose el más vital de ellos porque, al mismo tiempo, tuviste que concentrarte en respirar y no ceder ante la _necesidad_ de morir.

Cuando por fin pudiste llamar, ese _Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó fue desactivado o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio_ fue tu ruina y desolación. Algo gélido te recorrió el cuerpo entero de arriba abajo, quemándote de una forma detestable y desactivando cada uno de tus sistemas poco a poco, el pánico volviéndose inconmensurable.

Edward no te dijo que viajaría a Central. No estabas seguro de que así hubiera sido, así que la información no tenía motivos para ser real. ¿Por qué demonios semejante imbécil vino a decirte lo contrario y con consecuencias tan garrafales? Respiraste hondo y te negaste a rendirte tan pronto.

Volviste a marcar. Obtuviste el mismo resultado. Otra vez. Otra vez. Otra vez. Llamaste a Hohenheim y, por más que la línea timbró, jamás contestó. Lo mismo pasó con Alphonse. Llamaste al número de casa, siendo la primera vez, y tampoco hubo respuestas.

El terror se hizo más grande, pero, por alguna razón, no estalló del todo, dándote la sensación de estar acumulándose para ser tan avasallador como una bomba H en cuanto pudiera hacerlo.

Te levantaste pensando en ir a la morgue, todavía sin rendirte en tus esfuerzos con el teléfono, y te topaste con Maes en el elevador. Esa cosa horrible que sentías masticándote por dentro, uno de los dragones bíblicos de siete cabezas, debió proyectarse en tu expresión, porque su sonrisa murió al instante.

Si bien nunca tuviste hermanos, con Maes descubriste lo más cercano a ello y han estado juntos tanto tiempo, que muchas veces no necesitan palabras para entenderse entre ustedes, casi como te pasaba con Riza.

El pensar en la alucinación con Riza esa misma mañana, vestida de _rojo_, te convenció de que tu vida acababa de dar otro gran giro desagradable que volvería a ponerlo todo de cabeza, por más que no fueras supersticioso.

¿Qué demonios hacía Edward en un puto tren hacia Central? La culpa te aporreó mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban detrás de ti, con un Maes agitado a tu lado, mientras recordabas a las Rockbell y tratabas de encontrar una forma de comunicarte con ellas —te flagelaste por jamás haber tenido el interés suficiente para pedirle a Edward una forma de contactarlas, porque, después de todo, son una parte tan importante de su familia como Alphonse y Hohenheim—.

_No tengo idea de porqué, _¡mentiroso!, _pero puede que Edward estuviera en uno de esos trenes. _

Maes palideció tanto o más que tú: Edward no ha sido tu salvavidas únicamente, sino también el suyo, porque fue él quien evitó que te murieras para ir tras los pasos de tu esposa al Más Allá, lo que habría traído consecuencias también para tu amigo, el maldito perro leal.

Mientras te dedicabas a buscar el, gracias al cielo, poco habitual apellido Rockbell en un directorio virtual, Maes sacó su propio teléfono e hizo algo que no se te ocurrió a ti, después de hablarle de tus intentos de comunicación fallidos: contactar a la propia Xerxes, pidiendo hablar con el profesor Van Hohenheim de manera urgente, en relación a uno de sus hijos.

A partir de ahí, fue toda una odisea de cambios de personas y líneas, tratando de ubicar a Van en el extenso campus, por lo que no te confiaste e insististe en contactar a las Rockbell, en caso de que supieran algo, pero en cuanto la llamada entró a la línea de la misma casa junto a esa en la que capturaste a tu peor pesadilla, te diste cuenta de que quizás no fue tu mejor idea, porque no tenías los cabales suficientes para preguntar sin alarmar y menos para tratar de ofrecer consuelo en caso de que el peor de los panoramas fuera verdad.

¿Y qué demonios ibas a decirle a Berthold?

Fue Pinako Rockbell quien respondió y tuviste que tomar aire varias veces, tratando de mantener la calma y parecer sereno, antes de presentarte —de la forma más abominable en que se puede conocer a alguien— e inquirirle si Edward había mencionado un viaje repentino a Central.

Casi pudiste escuchar los músculos de su corazón contrayéndose con horror porque, bueno, Edward se relaciona con pura gente lista, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, y no le fue difícil a la anciana sumar dos y dos.

En el pasillo que conducía a la morgue, se detuvieron mientras Maes seguía a la espera de poder hablar con Hohenheim, las personas al otro lado de la línea pasándolo todavía de mano en mano, y tú esperabas a que Pinako se calmara lo suficiente para preguntarle a Winry, que afortunadamente estaba en casa, si Edward le había hablado de una posible visita a la ciudad.

Pero la chica no tenía idea porque, habiendo estado en periodo de exámenes, no había tenido la oportunidad de responder mensajes ni en sus redes ni llamadas a su móvil.

Tuviste que dejarlas, con la sensación del mundo viniéndosete encima y la promesa de que las contactarías de nuevo en cuanto tuvieras más información, porque, obviamente, les contagiaste tu zozobra.

No querías ir a la morgue y verificar la terrible noticia, pero no tenías más opción para salir de dudas y, por el amor de Dios, le hiciste un gesto a Maes para que se quedara atrás y siguiera con lo suyo, porque no querías hacer esto ante los ojos de nadie.

Tu horror _es_ sólo tuyo, por más que a veces se te escape compartirlo accidentalmente con alguien.

¿Y si estuviste, por horas, junto a su cadáver en la estación y ni siquiera te diste cuenta? ¿Y si fue uno de esos que quedaron terriblemente desfigurados a los que incluso les pusiste las manos encima sin percatarte? ¿Reconocerías algún rasgo de Edward sin basarte en su cara, en sus detalles más básicos?

Allegra era quien estaba ahí, el doctor Nox habiéndose ido a casa con su esposa e hijo hace mucho, por lo que fue ella quien te mostró los cuerpos dispuestos en mesas y gavetas, algunos ya reconocidos y otros no.

_Hay un Edward que conseguimos identificar gracias a las credenciales en su cartera, pero creo que el apellido es Elrich, no Elric. _

Y, simplemente así, el mundo volvió a girar e iluminarse, el aire en tus pulmones perdiendo la quemazón del azufre y la tirantez de tus músculos evaporándose.

Allegra te puso una mano en el hombro y te dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, el largo cabello negro y trenzado desde lo alto de la cabeza reflejando la luz artificial.

Insististe en que te mostrara el cuerpo de todos modos y, sí, definitivamente no era Edward. Demasiado alto para ser Edward. Le pediste ver las credenciales, porque eres obsesivo-compulsivo y, sí, era un Elrich, no un Elric. La mezcla de C y H, en amestrisano, igual que en el dialecto alemán, suena a J. ¿Cómo pudo ese imbécil confundir una J con una C?

¿No se convirtió en el mejor día de tu vida? Sí, definitivamente sí, y te permitiste ser lo suficientemente egoísta para ignorar el hecho de que también era el peor para decenas de familias que, probablemente, no tendrían la misma suerte que tú.

Maes entró a la sala, ignorando las mesas sosteniendo cuerpos embolsados, con sólo los pies etiquetados al descubierto y, sin decir palabra, te tendió su teléfono, la pantalla, oscura, sucia de vaho y transpiración, el aparato caliente por todo el tiempo que estuvo en funcionamiento.

Te lo pegaste al oído y, si bien lo primero que Edward te dijo fue una retahíla de palabrotas porque, al parecer, alguien entró corriendo a una conferencia dada por su padre y otra eminencia de las ciencias en el auditorio de la universidad para decirle que se había metido en problemas con la policía de Central _delante de todo el mundo, _no pudiste hacer más que reírte. Por minutos y minutos y minutos que después se sintieron como horas.

Allegra y Maes te dejaron solo.

Edward guardó un silencio mortuorio hasta que por fin te tranquilizaste. Tiene la paciencia de un toro viendo rojo cuando se trata de cosas banales, pero la del mismo Buda cuando tiene que ver contigo y lo adoras por ello.

_Creí que estabas muerto. _

Más silencio.

_Algo así imaginé, pero no pensé que fuera cierto. Eres un imbécil, Mustang. _

_Posiblemente mate a quien me lo dijo. _

_Piensa en Berthold. Y en mí, de paso: salir con un policía mayor que yo ya me hizo interesante, pero no quiero que el salir con un policía que cometió un homicidio y fue a la cárcel me vuelva todavía más interesante. ¿Qué demonios pasó? _

Pero descubriste que no podías hablar más. Así que le colgaste con la promesa de marcar más tarde.

Sabías que no le gustaría, que ahora sería él quien se muriera de la preocupación, pero, ¿qué más daba? Las emociones fuertes son lo que nos dejan saber que estamos vivos, ¿no?

Y Edward Elric estaba más vivo que Edward Elrich, definitivamente —tanto como que le harías la vida imposible a ese pobre bastardo que osó cometer un error, porque confusiones así no son permisibles en _tú _vida, no después de Riza—.

Contactaste a las Rockbell para tranquilizarlas y el corazón se te hizo un nudo al oír a Winry llorar de ansiedad y después de alivio. No pudiste pedirle perdón, pero la dejaste saber que podía llamarte en caso de necesitar cualquier cosa y la muchacha aceptó, diciéndote que contactaría a Edward de inmediato —entonces, tendría que enterarse de la situación por ella, no por ti, lo que te vino bien—.

Te pasas una mano por el cabello y terminas de contárselo a Diana, que ha comenzado a morder la goma de un lápiz distraídamente.

Casi es de noche, lo que significa que la hora está por terminar y, de hecho, te sientes más ligero ahora que te sacaste mucha basura de encima.

—Nos quedan cinco minutos —te informa la mujer, viendo su reloj de pulso—. Para terminar, sólo hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte: ¿Edward te hace feliz?

Abofetearte con un pescado putrefacto habría sido mejor, menos humillante.

Inhalas y lo meditas.

—A veces —contestas—. La mayor parte del tiempo, vivo aterrado de que le pase lo mismo que a Riza. No lo quiero a mi lado para que me haga feliz: _quiero_ hacerlo feliz. Y no conseguirlo es estresante. 

—Porque…

—Con ella no pude. Le fallé y no quiero fallarle a Edward.

— ¿Cuáles son esas veces en las que te hace feliz? —Insiste.

Te encoges de hombros: cuando sonríe, cuando se ríe —tiene la risa más loca y escandalosa que has escuchado en la vida, lo lamentable es que no la use mucho—, cuando abre la boca para decir alguna tontería científica irrelevante para muchos pero que para él es el mundo o cuando te manda mensajes a las dos de la mañana porque «tiene insomnio», pero en realidad sabes que una pesadilla acaba de despertarlo y tiene miedo de volver a dormir. Cuando te contacta por vídeo llamada usando la camiseta con el escudo de la policía que el muy granuja se robó la última noche que durmió contigo, sólo porque pudo hacerlo y porque quitarle sus cosas a una autoridad le parece de lo más divertido.

—Medítalo y hablaremos de eso la siguiente sesión. E, insisto, creo que debes buscar formas de relajarte —te lo ha mencionado un trillón de veces desde la primera consulta—. Yoga, música pentatónica, fisioterapia, ASMR, meditación, un pasatiempo que no tenga nada que ver con tus actividades habituales… supongo que la idea del diario te sigue pareciendo de lo más absurda.

Haces un gesto con los ojos: no necesitas un registro de tu pasaje por el infierno, así que descartas la propuesta tan rápido como las demás.

Diana exhala.

—Hasta la siguiente vez, Roy —se despide y le sonríes, estrechándole la mano y yendo a la puerta, que abres al mismo tiempo que Berthold sale de su propia sesión.

Si, bueno, todos los Mustang tienen problemas con que lidiar, ¿de acuerdo? Y si tú no has podido con la muerte de Riza, un niño menor de seis tampoco debe estar haciéndolo del todo bien por lo que, cuando Gracia sugirió que Berthold también viniera a sesiones con una terapeuta infantil, no pusiste peros.

Después de esto, ninguno habla mucho y, en el auto, Berthold se muestra, más bien, meditabundo y agotado.

Frente a un semáforo, te apoyas en el volante y observas el cielo estrellado por el parabrisas, dándote cuenta de lo poco que te permites pequeñas delicias como ésta.

— ¿Eres feliz? —le preguntas al niño sentado detrás de ti, viéndote por el retrovisor.

—Extraño a mamá — ¿no es desolador?

—También yo.

—Y a Edward.

—También yo.

—No vendrá hasta que arreglen la estación, ¿verdad?

Sientes algo pesado en el estómago: por más ilógico que sea, detestas la idea de Edward relacionándose con trenes de nuevo. Si fastidias lo suficiente, quizás comience a viajar en avión, pero Edward _ama _los trenes. 

—Ajá.

Berthold se enfurruña. Siempre llora cuando habla con su terapeuta y cree que hace un trabajo brillante limpiándose la cara, pero no es así. Aunque quisieras saber de qué hablan y, sobre todo, qué le dice de ti, sabes que sería tan contraproducente como revelar el contenido de tus propias sesiones.

Intentar algo diferente. Salir de la rutina. Romper un poco la cúpula de cristal que has puesto sobre tu vida y que provoca que el mundo se ponga de cabeza cuando algo se sale de la media.

— ¿Quieres helado? —nunca lo dejas comer dulces pasadas las seis y ya son las siete. Levanta una miradilla interesada, pero no contesta—. ¿O pizza? ¿Pastel? — ¿qué quieres tú? Ahogarte en alcohol… y pizza, sí, suena bien. Papas fritas, tal vez. Algo picante.

— ¿Puedes ser ambos? —sonríe, iluminándose.

Por más que Berthold se parezca a ti, la sonrisa es la de Riza, algo que agradeces.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

La luz roja cambia a verde y se siente más como un _Go! _Para la vida en general que como simple vialidad.

No importa si sigues viendo fantasmas cuando no están ahí, si el fantasma de tu esposa muerta te acosará de aquí a que encuentres la manera de superarlo o si seguirás sintiendo un muro de ladrillos en el pecho ante cada amenaza de que las cosas cambien de nuevo, podrás superarlo: lo has hecho toda tu vida y ese es, prácticamente, tu trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico.  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla. Para obtener información real en tiempo real, pueden revisar VERIFICOVID en Facebook.   
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara (ojos, nariz, boca, orejas) y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos (más de cinco personas).  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress


End file.
